Hey Baby
by The Crystal Visions
Summary: 17 year olds, Taissa and Sky are modern non-mainstream hipster party girls, with their love for Lana Del Rey, the internet, Tumblr, and drinking ICEES, but have always appreciated things from the past; like Nirvana, No Doubt, and especially The Beatles. What happens when a night of drinking and partying somehow causes them to travel through time. (A less serious beatles fanfic.)
1. Cool

Chapter 1 – Cool

*No Doubt's 'Hey Baby' ringtone plays*

*1 message from SKY*

SKY: "Hey T, U coming 2 that party 2night?"

*Uffie's 'Pop the Glock' ringtone plays*

*1 message from TISA*

TISA: "Wat party?"

SKY: "The party that Tony's throwing 2night."

TISA: "Oh shit! That's 2night? I forgot."

SKY: "Yea, it's in an hour. U still gunna go?"

TISA: "But that 5."

SKY: "Yea, so?"

TISA: "Its gunna be in the middle of the day."

SKY: "Yea, well, the best parties are always in the mid of the day. That way it can last all night. "

TISA: "Is it gunna be full of hipsters?"

SKY: "T, we r hipsters."

TISA: "LOL, IK, IK, JK! :D"

SKY: " "

TISA: "I'll be there, just lemme get ready. C U l8ter."

SKY: "Cool, C Ya."


	2. Hella Good

Chapter 2 – Hella Good

At 5 in the afternoon, Taissa arrived at Sky's house in her 'vintage Volkswagen Beetle'; dressed in an elbow-length shirt that said 'SLIME', a dark green plaid school-girl skirt, with black tights that had rips in them, her gigantic creeper shoes, and humongous curly, slightly frizzy hair that had been teased and drenched in hairspray.

*Uffie's 'Pop the Glock' ringtone plays*

*1 message from TISA*

TISA: "I'm at ur house."

*No Doubt's 'Hey Baby' ringtone plays*

*1 message from SKY*

SKY: "K"

Taissa waited for a couple of seconds, and then honked her car horn; she was terrible at being patient. 10 seconds later, Sky emerged from her house in a crop-top that said 'Baked', ripped jean shorts, black transparent pantyhose, black doc Marten boots, wore her regular dirty blonde wavy curl, and carried a dirty old pink backpack.

When Sky got in the car, she and Taissa smiled at each other, "What's in the backpack?" Taissa asked. "Extra clothes in case we fall asleep at Tony's place." Sky said. "Great."

"Hey, let's stop at 7-Eleven for some ICEEs before we go to the party." Sky suggested. "Kay." Taissa agreed. While driving, the girls had the radio blasting Iggy Azalea's 'Work' and sang along.

Once they had stopped for a Coca Cola and Blue Raspberry ICEE, they had made it to the party. 5:47 PM, the sun was beginning to set, as Taissa and Sky approached Tony's house; they were greeted with Crystal Castles' 'Alice' playing so loud they could hear it all the way to Taissa's car. "This party is gonna be hella good, T!" Sky exclaimed. Taissa smiled at her and laughed. As soon as they got inside the house, the ability to hear was lost – or at least it felt that way.

"Hey Taissa, Sky!" The girls had somehow heard Tony's voice scream over the music, and searched the room to find him; but couldn't see him anywhere. It was too crowded. "Hey! Over here!" Tony's voice continued to scream. The girls continued to search for him; finally, Sky had spotted him. "T! He's over there!" Sky shook Taissa's shoulder, as she screamed.

The girls approached Tony and were greeted with hugs from him; they had all been friends since first grade. They walked outside so could hear each other a bit better and carry a conversation. "Thanks for coming to my party, guys."

The girls both smiled at him, "Anytime, Tony, happy birthday." Sky told him and gave him another hug. "Happy birthday, Tony." Taissa said and also gave him another hug. "Anyways, there's cake and beer in the kitchen, so help yourselves. See ya, around." Tony said as he went back inside of his house. The girls followed him, but turned to the kitchen for cake and beer. As Sky got a thin, messy piece of vanilla cake with blue frosting; Taissa grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from Tony's parent's liquor cabinet, put a bendy straw in it, and drank. "What are you doing, T?" Sky asked as she giggled and smiled at the situation. Taissa shrugged, "Drinkin' some Jack Daniels." Pointing out the obvious. Sky stuck out her arm and did a 'gimme' hand gesture. Taissa playful pretended to hog the alcohol; as she took long, time-taking sips.

"Come on, T!" Sky whined. "Alright, here!" Taissa stuck the liquor bottle out to Sky, and got a piece of cake for herself. As they continued to take turns to have a sip of the liquor, within an hour the entire bottle was empty and they were both drunk and ditzy; sitting on the slightly dirty kitchen floor with their heads leaning against the bottom cabinet doors. Soon Sky tried to stand up to reach the liquor cabinet and get a new bottle of alcohol; but she her legs were too weak and she felt too dizzy to stand up.

Taissa began to rub her face and eyes, she began to feel really tired, "Sky, I'm tired; let's go to bed." Taissa crawled toward Sky and shook her shoulder. "Come on, Sky!" Taissa continued to scream. "Alright, alright!" Sky gave in. They both struggled as they tried to stand up from the floor, giggling as they continuously kept tripping and falling down as they tried to head towards a quiet bedroom. Once they had reached a bedroom, they both flopped onto the comfy made-up bed and crawled up to the top; so that they could rest their heads on the pillows.

"Hey Sky?" Taissa called out, "Yeah?" Sky responded. "Do you know what it's like to…Never mind." Taissa trailed off. "What? Do I know what it's like to what?"

Taissa sighed, "Do you know what it's like to kiss another girl?"

"Well, no. Do you?" Sky asked back. Taissa drunkenly shook her head, "Nope."

"Well, do you wanna try and see what it's like?" Sky asked. "M'kay." Taissa agreed. They leaned into each other, and pressed their soft lips together. As their tongues met; they could taste the vanilla cake they had eaten and Jack Daniels they had drunken. "God Taissa, you're really good at that." Sky whispered to Taissa. They both rested their heads on the pillows, and drifted off.


End file.
